The field of the disclosure relates generally to hatch assemblies and, more specifically, to an over-wing hatch assembly having a configuration that enables a rigid window shade to be implemented therein.
At least some known aircraft include an over-wing hatch assembly as an emergency exit. Known over-wing hatch assemblies generally include roller shade systems having a roller coupled to a flexible shade that selectively extends and retracts to control an amount of light and/or heat entering a cabin of the aircraft as needed by the passengers. In particular, when in the retracted position, the roller shade system provides visibility of the environment external to the aircraft, and when in the extended position, the roller shade system facilitates reducing visibility outside of the aircraft. However, known roller shades may be susceptible to crumpling, edge tearing, cracking, wrinkling, creasing or any combination thereof after prolonged use. Replacement of such damaged shades increases operating costs of the airplane.
In at least some known aircraft, the roller shade system is included in the emergency exit rather than a conventional rigid retractable shade due to space restrictions caused by additional components included in the over-wing hatch assembly. In addition, at least some known over-wing hatch assemblies include a lanyard assembly that enables the emergency exit to be closed from within the aircraft cabin. The lanyard assembly generally includes an A-frame support coupled to an outer skin of the over-wing hatch assembly, and a lanyard grip assembly coupled to the A-frame support. An armrest support rail may also be coupled to the outer skin of the over-wing hatch assembly. The additional components are generally located in a lower portion of the over-wing hatch assembly and prevents passage of conventional rigid retractable shades therethrough.